


Summer wines

by Zalorly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: He is an angel, but maybe not the angel you want.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	Summer wines

-  
Ezio又开了一枪，子弹消失在了密林的枝叶摇晃之间。风声呼啸，他放下猎枪，从草丛中站了起来，眯起一只眼睛凝神观察。阻碍视线的东西太多，什么也看不清，他猜自己至少有两枪命中了那头鹿，可这个世界上的动物远比人类要坚强，特别是在加州。他看了一会儿，没有说话，随后卸下弹夹，轻轻拉动套筒，退出子弹，拉起肩带，把它挎在身上。这把老式的步枪好久没有上油了，至于还能再用多久，他没把握，十分没有把握。

气温在降低，他的袖口上早先浸湿的部分正以肉眼可见的速度凝结为白霜，Ezio从怀中掏出怀表，其中的时针和分针停在了5:23的位置，秒针艰难地挣扎着，黄铜色的细薄金属针不停颤抖，旁边的气温计里的水银刻度早就凝固成了灰白的细条。这儿离定居点不远，好处是道路勉强能够辨认清楚，有些地方还留着路牌，大部分是木刻的，上面用动物的血涂抹上红色的标记。除此之外，两旁可以说得上是空无一物，只有枯败的树干和丢弃的废物，更深处是树林，谁也不知道里面有什么东西。

他转过身去，从地上捡起装着猎物的尼龙袋，只有兔子和山鸡，大体上说是的。单独出来狩猎的坏处就是容易忘记时间，Ezio享受独处的安静，他知道很多人指望着他活下去，他也尽量表现出自己无比清楚这一点并尽职尽责的样子，但踩在铺满枯草和落叶的土地上，冰凉沉静的光晕经过密不透风的云层的过滤，仿佛没有重量的羽毛般落在他的肩上，他像是透过终于擦干净了灰尘后的玻璃窗看去，这个世界的真容融化为了某种异乎寻常的脆弱而美丽的东西。他的年纪已经很大了，时间沉淀后的孤独并不会使人伤感，而是难得的享受。

沿着这条路往回走，不出三十分钟，就能回到昏暗、朦胧的聚落之中，但至少那里有温暖的营火。Ezio再次确认了防寒手套已经裹紧，口罩并没有漏风和破损之后，缓缓迈出脚步，朝着来时的方向往回走去。寂静的风穿过没有生命踪迹的道路，枯黑的枝条摆动着，他走进逐渐消失的夕阳之中，踩着薄冰慢慢前行，太阳在厚重的云层后小的像蜡烛的火焰，想到营火，Ezio薄薄的嘴唇露出了小半个梦幻般的笑容，牵动着被冻得僵硬的脸部肌肉也随之扯动的有些发疼，不一会儿他就能看见Altair了，他想，说不准他已经煮好了炖土豆，坐在他最喜欢的那把垫着印花织布的躺椅上，等待着他回来。

只是在脑中想象一下，他简直都等不到晚上了。

狭窄的日光缝隙在消失，道路分了岔，Ezio停顿了下，往还残留着新鲜脚印的那边走去。时间还不算太晚，脚下有几个尚未干涸的水坑，周围是干裂的大地，泥土的颜色看起来像是腐烂了一样，旁边的树枝上系着布条，每当风吹过的时候，它就飒飒作响。他的肩膀从边缘上擦过，光线、枯叶，还有阴影，这一切都像是海浪的波涛般涌动着，昨日、今日和明日似乎没有任何区别，时间抖动着流向未知的方向，这里什么都没有，在这个星球上，世界已经彻底陷入了停滞。

他和Altair，他们在这处聚落定居了超过二十年，在那之前，他居无定所，四处漂泊，也没有家人——曾经有过，那当然了，现在他早已记不起他们的脸，记不起他们的笑容，还残留在记忆中的只有寒冷。他经历过很多个漫长的冬天，最可怕的那次是整整两年都能见到冻结的冰柱，到了最后，连燃料都烧尽了，在冰冷的地下室里，刺骨的冰粒沿着塞住门缝的填充物向内爬来，他缩在角落里，罐头连同搁在上面的短刀一起冻的结结实实。

那时候Ezio毫无疑问的认为自己要死了，就连他的思维仿佛也被裹在冰层下面般迟滞不停，既不再清楚自己为何要来到这里，也想不起来他为何身处这个地下墓穴，裹在破败的斗篷和毛毯里。而现实就是如此，他的眼神涣散，昏黑中，自然什么也看不见，死亡的脚步像是无声的雨丝，悄然浸入他的身体，带着他悄然滑向黑色的虚无梦境，静谧，安详，Ezio睁着眼睛，感觉自己正呼出最后一口带着血腥味的氧气。

带着铁锈味的气流艰难地穿过他的气管和喉咙，停在了紧抿的双唇前，他的心脏慢慢收紧，黑暗中分不清是真实还是幻觉，是脚步声，靴底碾碎冰层时发出的嘎吱响声，随之而来的是被推到四周的冰沫，一点橘红色的光从他的头顶落下，它悬停在空中，冷风从被切开的裂口中涌入。尽管他的身体几乎已经没有什么知觉了，Ezio指的是，他还能清晰的意识到飓风在试图撕裂他的脸，他的脖颈，所有裸露在空气中的部分，这不痛，就好像是随手折断一根，两根树枝那么自然。暖光像飞蛾一样来回摇晃着，从空中轻飘飘的落在了他的眼前，有人露出了微笑，遮在烟雾和暗影之中。

一阵冷战从脊背上如闪电般掠过，你是谁？他在自己的意识里清晰的说出了这句话，旋即他很快意识到他的嘴唇已经被冻住了。这时风声渐渐减弱，什么东西碎在他的脚边，他仍然躺在光团的下面，难以想象的剧痛从心脏的位置开始扩散，除了那丝摇摆的光晕外，什么都看不见。不知从哪来的力气，他的左脚在地上扯动着，想要朝着闪动着淡金色的光芒的方向爬去，Ezio尽全力睁大眼睛，然后他晕了过去。

干燥的手抚摸在他的背上的时候，Ezio醒了过来。蹲在他的面前的是个陌生的男人，有着深棕色的短发和色泽更为深邃的眼睛，在他的右手边上放着支焊枪，软管连接到背后双肩包的某处，如今金属的喷嘴还在冒着白雾，不难想到方才他是如何破门而入的。烟头快要烧尽了，曾吸引着他的光芒如今在轻微的啪啪声中逐渐黯淡下去。这花了点时间才让他终于意识到自己其实没有死，他看到的是护目镜的闪亮，是陡然燃烧起的火焰，是在他的眼前挥动的厚重防寒手套，银色的挂坠在灰黑色的毛绒间闪耀着反光。他没有死，这是他遇见Altair的时候，在即将冰消雪融的夏天前夕。这个突如其来的陌生人从未解释过为什么他会闯进被埋在了雪层下的地下室，但他拯救了一个将死之人的生命，毋庸置疑。

在Ezio恢复到能活动的程度之后，他们离开了地下室，踏上了尚未完全融化的白色公路。尽管他还是很虚弱，可至少从那天开始，世界再次变得鲜活起来。雪水倒映着他们的身影，Altair扶着他，而他用半根生锈的水管当做支撑，它的尖端时常陷进泥土里，Altair就得帮他拔出来，不然很快就会冻住。这条路不好走，时常，他们需要停下来休息。冻结的冰棱从道路两旁的树枝上垂向地面，Ezio想起自己偶然瞥见的某块路牌，如果这个世界还没有变成现在这个面目全非的样子，他们正行走的这块土地曾经属于马萨诸塞州。Altair说继续留在这儿非常危险，对于Ezio来说，他倒是看不出这世界上还有哪里是安全的地方，不过他也没有反驳；去哪都好，他已经受够这儿了。

两三年后，他裹着毛毯，穿着破旧的卧室拖鞋，坐在台阶上，打量着不远处农田里两条转着圈的小狗。那场灾难给他留下了后遗症，他的肺部受了严重损伤，以勉强继承到核战后70年的医学水平来看，能活下来已经是个奇迹了。气候出现变化，他就得靠便携的呼吸机来维持正常的生理活动。Ezio也不奢求什么，现在他和Altair住在一起，像是真正的家人，他指的是有实无名的婚姻关系——至少他没有拒绝过，事情发生的再自然不过，深吸一口气，然后看着白雾在眼前飘散，考虑了三秒钟后他便点了头；他也找不到拒绝的理由。

Altair把他的挂坠送给了他，那是个近似于三角形的图案，中间镂空，下方有翘起来的半弧形。同样，Ezio学着他的样子，用纤细的链子穿过挂坠中心，缠在了手腕上。这个小东西的材质不太像钢铁，也不是银或者合金，他说不出来，只是直觉它绝不是什么普通的东西。

他把它当做是护身符，随身携带，而他们订婚的戒指是从某个教堂的废墟里翻出来的，Ezio找了点酒精，把这两个小金属圈重新擦的光芒闪闪，还在上面刻上了两个人的名字。遗憾的是，它们没有陪伴他多久，很快就断成了好几截，找回的部分无法拼凑完整，隔了这么多年，他想，心里其实并不怎么痛惜，他的手腕上系着Altair送给他的挂饰，它仿佛有什么魔力一般，就连那根连接着它的挂链都没有磨损过。

在一次司空寻常的葬礼后，就是在当天下午，他成为了这个聚居点的新领导人。那一年他44岁。原因很简单，不为什么，仅仅是因为其他人都死了，活下来的人自然就继承了空余的位置，同样承担起了与之相随的责任。然而，梦想重建一个充满秩序的世界，和梦想在现实中建立秩序，这二者之间的差异可以说是截然相反。换作其他时候，Ezio必然会拒绝这听上去就象征着无尽麻烦的提议，但那会Altair却建议他接受，他的恋人坐在沙发上，叼着烟，将手里的笔从左手换到了右手。他说这话的时候，还打了个呵欠，就像往常那样。

然后他叹了口气，不知为何，他只是觉得很疲惫，地板上泛起潮湿的水迹，如黑色的波浪，感觉糟透了。Ezio看着Altair，估摸着他可能会继续说点什么，他等了很久，房间里依然寂静无声，只有桌上的油灯闪烁着，像正在窥伺着什么的恶兽。看着懒散的Altair，某种不像是他自己的感觉抓住了他，就好像这场景已经重复了成千上百次，就这么一句，Ezio，我希望你可以答应。

Ezio停下脚步，温度的读数还在下降，天色变得奇怪了起来，他吸口气，经过过滤器净化后的空气有种奇异的甜味，混合着唾液，在嘴里蔓延。他不记得回去的路有这么难走，现在是早春，多云且沉闷，气压很低，渐渐的他发现自己开始看不清眼前的道路。不知从什么时候开始，乳白色的天空转为了朦胧而无法看清的灰色，他用手背在护目镜上擦了几下，重新凑到眼前仔细查看——那些细小的，粗糙的颗粒，正在黑色的皮革中间滚动着，是雪，从头顶密集地降落了下来，盖住了脚下的道路，无声无息，好像铺上了张柔软的灰白色、纯白色地毯。

在他和Altair居住的定居点里，所有的居民都信仰着同一种……他不知道应该怎样描述才更加准确，只能简单的将它称之为天使。倘若询问除了他以外的人，也同样没有人可以给出准确的定义。毫无疑问他们坚信着某物，某种能够为他们提供安全、食物和奇迹的东西。早在他们来到这儿之前，这种信仰就在聚落中广为传播，他们祈祷，献上自制的祭品。这不是什么坏事，他的意思是，时日艰难，在精神上能够获得些幸福愉悦的补偿，他看不到坏处在哪。Ezio也学着他们一样祈祷，特别是在成为管理者之后。他们反复重复着某个意义不明的名字，表情安宁祥和，就好像只是音节就能为他们带去宽慰。

Altair从来不参与他们的活动，Ezio记得很清楚，最初的几年里，他总是找借口出去，狩猎、调查，打理农田，后来他发现他只是坐在谷仓边抽烟，在信仰和现实缓慢交汇的一个小时里，只有他独自一人，从帷幕的对侧凝视着属于人类的生活。

这次他是真的迷路了，不知何时，四周只剩下茫茫白雾，他的护目镜上开始结冰，寒风加重了前行的难度，Ezio放下背包，把里面的重物都丢了出去，如果他现在找不到回去的路，最好的方法是尽快找个能过夜的地方。有时候夜间的温度会降到零下一百多度，倘若在那之前，他能发现辆破车，或者是坍塌的加油站之类的位置，可能他还能捡回条命。

但只需半分钟，他便明白自己八成是撑不过今天晚上了。视野近乎为零，也不知道自己身处何地，他早就不再年轻了。如果是在他三十岁的时候，他可能会尝试着冒险穿过被黑暗封锁的道路，曾经他不是没这么做过，可同样也只是在地下室里等死。Ezio把手套小心地朝上掀起边缘，时间定格在了6:12的位置，冰霜甚至爬到了指针之上。

他开始感觉到冷了。严寒穿透了防护，侵入身体，过去的几年里，Ezio经历过不少分别，只不过轮到自己，总觉得令人有些不太适应。至少他不想坐在这儿等死，后半夜雪会下的更大，如果他留在原地，任由积雪把他盖住，可能要等到三四个月后人们才会发现他的尸体。雪总会停的，但谁也不知道什么时候能化。

就在他开始考虑该不该留下什么遗言之类的时候，有人碰了碰他的肩膀，Ezio刚想摘下猎枪，他熟悉的声音阻止了他的动作。

“Ezio，你没事吧。”

“……没事。”

方才的暴风雪像是从未存在般消失了，他发现自己站在原地，除去四周漆黑一片之外，没有任何奇怪的地方。Ezio转过身，凭借着方才的印象，朝着声音的位置伸出手去，他想他是应该碰到了Altair的身体，但通过神经传达的触感非常古怪，尽管隔着手套，仍然像是有潮湿冰冷的液体从他的掌心滑过，又凉又稠。

“是你吗，Altair？”

这话问的有些迟疑，他没有松开手，依然紧紧抓着该是手臂的位置。事情有点不对劲。Altair再次给出了肯定的答复，声音却像是从很遥远的地方传来的，带着空旷悠长的回音。Ezio费力的眨眨眼，想要看清面前的景象，没有用，依然是纯粹的漆黑。他试探性地往前走了小半步，地面坚硬，靴子没入雪中的沙沙响声突兀显著。他的肩膀碰到了Altair的胸口，后者则平静的向后退开，用另一只手引导着他松开抓握的五指，随后握住了他的掌心。

那股黏腻湿滑的触感消失了，掌心留下的只有他自己的汗水，应该如此，他戴着手套，理应什么也感觉不到。

“跟我来，前面有个小屋，以前给伐木工住的。”

不一会儿，黑暗开始散去，这里是树林的深处，四周都是高低不一的枝干，雪很深，看不清埋藏着的东西，他小心地迈着步子，免得被绊倒在地。他的眼睛也渐渐习惯了黑暗中的视野，那确实是Altair，牵着他的手，走在前面。下摆几乎都够得到地面的斗篷把他的背影裹得严严实实，他的动作看起来很吃力，每抬起腿都像是从身体中挤出残存的能量，微风吹过，积雪倾泻，将靴印再度盖住。

这是真的。木屋的剪影在风雪中若隐若现，从外形上看，从屋顶到烟囱，划分出花园的篱笆，还有邮箱，作为一栋理应废弃已久的建筑物，它的部件太过于完整了。门没有锁，简单地转动门把手就能进入，窗户锁的严严实实，Ezio看见他们的靴子在木地板上留下一连串的黑色剪影，融化后的水渍顺着贴合的缝隙扩散，悄然无声的消失在了视野中。

桌子上都是尘絮，他用袖子擦了擦，很快便放弃了。

“把门关上。”

这次的声音比先前的时候要清晰的多，可同样虚弱无力，带着几分勉力支撑的僵硬。Ezio才意识到雪花依然在往屋子里涌来，他赶忙转过身，将房门关上，插好插销，将严寒和暴雪关在了门外。

火光照亮了屋顶，接着是木柴焚烧时的噼啪响声。这间小屋像是湾浅浅的池塘，随着光亮逐渐扩散，它的全貌开始显露出来。桌上空荡荡的，墙壁上挂着半块记事板，夹子上还留着张便条。窗台上是生锈的罐头盒和满是灰尘的啤酒瓶，几本书落在地上。更深的地方，他觉得是厨房，因为他瞥见了平底锅和铲子。Altair直起身，他点燃了半支烟，抽了两口，便将剩余的部分扔回了火堆里。

他走了过来，穿过客厅，这时候Ezio才看清他的脸色，苍白的没有一丝血液流动的迹象。Altair指了指沙发，示意他让开路，他累的连话都说不出来，甫一接触到棉质的坐垫便朝后仰躺下去，深深地喘息着。这是段漫长又难熬的沉默，Ezio盯着他的恋人，盯着他不知何时已经变为了全白的短发，还有松弛的脸颊和皱纹，他的脸上突然露出了然的苦笑。

“所以你又救了我一次，我猜。”

“这次又是暴风雪。”Altair轻轻叹了口气，他略微直起上半身，疲惫不堪的靠在沙发上，手里把玩着一模一样的吊坠，另一只手搭在扶手边缘，皮肤苍白，没有血色，在他的手背上，同样的图案正在悄然消退，“你什么时候能让我省点心呢？”

Ezio沉默不语，Altair这次说的如此坦诚，他吸口气，木柴燃烧时的热量驱散了空气中湿漉漉的部分，他不知道要怎么回应，垂在身边的右手捏紧又松开。他的身体健康、完好，毫发无损，依然是完完整整，就连饥饿感也消失了，按常理来说，他至少有十五个小时没有吃任何东西。可他现在还活着，这就是奇迹，他并未祈求，是它自行降临在了他的身上。

甚至容不得他拒绝。

Altair慢慢地站了起来，他挪到壁炉边，坐在火旁，把斗篷挂在壁炉上烘烤。和他一样，他的裤腿和鞋子上混合着雪和泥，在高温的烘烤下逐渐融化，沿着裤脚往下淌，在地板上留下暗黄色的粘稠痕迹。气温在逐渐上升，在他的脸上，红晕开始浮现了出来，无论从什么角度来看，他们都是同样正在衰老，向时间屈服的人类。可时间的流淌已经不起任何作用，Ezio不知道自己究竟经历了多少次死亡，但总有人有办法抹掉它带来的任何变化。

“亲爱的，我以为你至少会表示一下感谢。”

这句话的语气太过平淡，他竟然愣住了，分不清究竟是玩笑话还是认真的陈述。Ezio犹豫着朝前走了过去，他把背包丢在了地板上，在火堆前停下，Altair抬起头，一如既往，那张脸属于和他共同生活了几十年的人，无比熟悉，曾经多少次亲吻过，抚摸过，在耳畔低语着柔和的情话。“怎么了？”这时候他的声音听起来总算不那么疲惫了，收敛起飘散的念头，Ezio俯下身，轻轻吻在了同样冰冷的嘴唇上，手掌在蓬松的灰白色短发两侧不轻不重的划过，他知道自己的表情真诚又温和。

“谢谢你。”他说。

马萨诸塞的雪，蒙大拿的雪，阿拉斯加的雪，它们没有任何区别，Altair用火钳夹起半块木柴，丢了进去，火焰在短暂的沉寂后迅速跃起，热量从他的脸颊上拂过，明灭的橘黄色光晕照亮了那双淡金色的眼睛，他知道自己没有看错，尽管倘若他探询着的抛出问题，他的天使会微笑不语，或许他会再抽半根烟，Ezio想，烟丝燃烧时的声音像是阵阵浅笑，Altair的脸在烟雾中若隐若现，他的目光穿过苍白的屏障，看向他，看向遥远的方向。

像这样的日子还要持续多久呢？或许早就已经终结了，也或许还要过很多年，两百年，三百年，直到连这颗星球都死去为止。他想到那些蜷缩在地下室的黑暗中，在严寒里颤抖的夜晚，咬着嘴唇，连血液都冻结在了血管之中，倘若那时他能够顺从命运的死去，和其他人一样变为一具僵硬腐烂的枯骨就好了，这便是整个故事最关键的部分。就在那一刻，他突然明白过来，若有所求，必有所应，究竟是濒死者灵魂中无意识的呼唤创造了只存在于传说中的生物，还是巡游四方的天使突然对人类产生的兴趣，停下了脚步，亦或者二者皆非。也许这世界只是一个梦，他现在还在漫长的寒冬中煎熬，或是坐在密西西比河边上，盯着干涸的河道。但他早就属于他的天使了，继续假装一无所知，保留未知感，不知何处可去，已经毫无意义。

“我出去喘口气。”他没等Altair回答，径直推开门走了出去。

云层中隐约开始有微光透出。Ezio反手关上门，他看见天空呈现出深邃黯淡的蓝色，星星无序地铺在头顶，尽管看不见月亮。身后门廊上的风灯映着淡淡的光晕，照亮了脚下的台阶。他站在门口，早些时候损坏的路牌已经被重新修补完毕，而在更远的方向，纯白汇聚而成的墙壁令世界也变得模糊不清。风不刮的时候，山峦幽静如坟场，每个矗立的尖端都像是新竖起来的墓碑，坠落在地上的石头和冰棱敲响了悠远的丧钟。

那些祈祷词，奇怪的发音和不明含义的内容，是Altair教给他们的吗？他的脑海里蹦出了这个奇怪的念头，Ezio摇摇头，把它从思维中驱赶了出去。无论如何，它的发音和Altair相去甚远，他也无从分清究竟哪个才是真实的。

窗棂上积满了一层又一层的雪，Ezio用牙齿咬住手套的前端，把它一把扯了下来。他伸出手去，毫不迟疑的抓住了冰冷蓬松的灰白色沉积，当他的手指深深插了进去，感受着冰块在掌心逐渐变冷变硬，灼烧的触感沿着五指的方向扩散开来，紧接着是刺痛，每根神经都在颤抖。某种东西，他说不出来，和融化的冰水一起汩汩流出，滴落在地，在雪层上留下了不规则的细小坑洞。月亮依然美丽，远远的挂在天穹之上，很宁静，也很荒凉，银色的吊坠不知何时从袖口里滑了出来，在空气中摆动着，它闪着亮光，积雪上则留下的是跳跃着的怪诞剪影。他用另一只手把它小心地取了下来，放回了衣服口袋里。光线昏暗的像是在湖底，尘絮围绕着他的身体漂浮，当他松开手，注视着雪球无声地没入脚下的雪堆中时，他觉得仿佛他亲手将过去六十三年的岁月掷在地上，摔成碎片，再也无法复原。  
-END-


End file.
